everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rose0250/Dangan Ronpa Ever After Request For Characters
Introduction 'Hello everyone from Ever After High Fandom WIki! If you're reading this, you're about to have your most awesome despair of your life! I'm requesting 14 characters for an Ever After High killing game! If you feel like your character is up for the despair-induced fun time, leave a comment down below! Your character's fate will rest in my hands and if you want to know their fate, I will leave you a message on your wall to meet me on chat at a certain time. You'll see what happens next. 'Good like and have fun drowning in despair! Upupupupupupu! '-Mastermind (Rose)' As you can see, I am opening up a character form for a killing game fanfic. I'm going to try to incorporate both aspects with Royals v. Rebels and Dangan Ronpa with all of the aspects in the killing games. I will FOR SURE be using Monokuma. I mean come on, who wouldn't want to use the guy? But anyways, the rules will be added as we go along. I wsh you luck in both hope and despair ''-Rose'' School Regulations OCs Rule #1: Forbidden Actions. Each player will have a bangle with words that say one forbidden action they cannot perform. If they do perform it, that person will have poison injected into them. Rule #2: If someone tries to take off their bangle, poison. Rule #3: Students are only allowed inside school campus, no going to the Village of Book End Rule #4: Some areas are off limits at curfew, which is between 12 A.M. and 6 A.M. Rule #5: Sleeping anywhere other than dorms will have the bangle posion you Rule #6: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is prohibited and will have you poisioned Rule #7: Any person who has killed another student will graduate unless they get caught Rule #8: Follow the school regulations or you will be poisoned Rule #9: Players will be on be either two teams, Royals and Rebels. Rule #10: If you plan to commit murder, murder the other team Rule #11: If you commit murder on your own team, rules will still apply except if found out, you will have been caught in the act of treason Owners You will ''be required to have an execution ready. Only the owner of the dead OC and the murderer will know the fates, if you don't get a message you are '''safe' If you do '''recieve a message from me, no telling what your fate is. That applies for everyone, no matter what. Owners, for the time the fanfic goes on, you are '''not allowed to go on the other owner's profile unless it is unrelated to the fanfic. There has '''to be eight rebel and royal players Don't follow any of these rules? Your character is '''dead Character List What team they are on, forbidden action #Marissa Stahlbaum REBEL,'' Looking at your reflection'' #Dawn Mayfairy ROYAL,'' Agreeing with Monokuma every other day while agreeing with the students the other days '' #Matchiline Spark REBEL, Eating Pasta #Jamie Queen ROYAL, Magic #Lace Carroll REBEL, Talking about fashion #Neola Taika REBEL, No heartbreaking #Opaline Glass REBEL, Defending yourself #Obsidian Tunnel ROYAL, Talking to Opaline #Bastion Fanfarinet REBEL, Filrting #Samuel Gulliver ROYAL, Telling the truth #Bane O'Rouge REBEL, Witnessing violence between players '' #Quinn's Schauer '''REBEL', Turning left #Arktophonos Pellen ROYAL, Protecting #Ramsey Baartholomew ROYAL, Reading ''(''NOTE: This means '''everything', not just books'') #Eldride Inkling ROYAL, Talking ''(''NOTE: She '''can '''write in a notebook) #Hadley Quietus ROYAL, Touching anyone, even dead bodies #Arion Neptune' REBEL', Being romantic #Anteros Princely ROYAL, Being romantic Category:Blog posts